


Evermore

by corruptedteacups



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 15:40:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20392090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corruptedteacups/pseuds/corruptedteacups
Summary: This fic will describe a non-canon timeline of the Arcana focusing on Lucio and the hypothetical involvement of him with the MC. This may not entirely match the canon timeline (though is the canon timeline even a thing because it makes no sense) and will focus on happenings pre-Lucio’s death.This is just for fun; it was spawned from headcanon ideas over how Lucio’s route may play out and some angst I thought about.





	Evermore

She knew him. Of course she knew him, every soul in Vesuvia knew him in some way. Whether that knowledge be in admiration, loathing, or fear. Count Lucio was a name uttered from every mouth from the city center, to the Lazaret, the Dark Forest and beyond. But, there was not a single person who actually knew anything about him. Not where he came from, not his family name, not his past; the people only believed what they were led to believe. They knew the warrior, the great leader, the charming face and fearsome tyrant.

She was the only one who ever learned more, but just as she found him beneath it all, everything slipped through her fingers.


End file.
